1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and useful alkylated or alkenylated malonic acid or its derivatives having a fluorine containing aliphatic substituent and a method to trap the enolate ion of the malonic acid or its derivatives.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are known some compounds which, having a fluorine containing aliphatic group, for example, trifluoromethyl group, exhibit biological activities. As one of the methods of synthesis of such CF.sub.3 containing compound, there is a reaction that gives rise to various carbon-carbon bonds on a building block having a CF.sub.3 group. Success in such method depends on how a building block having a CF.sub.3 group can be synthesized or produced.